dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Omi Toshinori
Perfil thumb|250px|Omi Toshinori *'Nombre:' 尾美としのり (おみ としのり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Omi Toshinori *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' Planning May Dramas *Kirin ga Kuru (NHK, 2020) *Mada Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (Fuji TV, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) *Shinhannin (WOWOW, 2018) *Soredemo Koisuru (TBS, 2018) *Haruko no Ningyo (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Koshiji Fubuki Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2018) *Chief - Keishichou IR Bunsekishitsu (TV Asahi, 2018) *Keiji 7 nin 3 (TV Asahi, 2017) ep.4 *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Onna no Naka ni Iru Tanin (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Henkan Koshonin Itsuka, Okinawa wo Torimodosu (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2016 SP (TV Asahi, 2016) *Aogeba Toutoshi (TBS, 2016) *Kuroi Jukai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Haburashi / Onna Tomodachi (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Hotel Concierge (TBS, 2015) *Sayonara Watashi (NHK, 2014) *Zero no Shinjitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Platonic (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) *Kaseifu wa Mita! (TV Asahi, 2014) *Taiyo no Wana (NHK, 2013) *Machi Isha Jumbo!! (NTV, 2013) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special ''Fujimi no Otto (Fuji TV, 2013) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Otasukeya Jinpachi (NTV, 2013, ep8) *Ooku ~Tanjou (TBS, 2012) *GTO (Fuji TV, 2012, ep2) *Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (NTV, 2012) *HUNTER ~Sono Onnatachi, Shoukin Kasegi~ (KTV, 2011, ep5) *Ore no Sora: Keiji Hen (TV Asahi, 2011) *Team Batista 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Bartender (TV Asahi, 2011) *Kasouken no Onna 2010 (TV Asahi, 2010, ep10) *Rikon Doukyo (NHK, 2010) *Dosokai (TV Asahi, 2010) *Angel Bank (TV Asahi, 2010) *Akahana no Sensei (NTV, 2009) *Love Shuffle (TBS, 2009, ep6) *Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008) *Ando Natsu (TBS, 2008) *Natsukoi (TBS, 2008) *Sensei wa Erai! (NTV, 2008) *Muri na Renai (Fuji TV, 2008) *Otoko no Kosodate (TV Asahi, 2007) *Benkyo Shiteitai! (NHK, 2007) *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go (TBS, 2007) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (Fuji TV, 2006) *Dare Yori mo Mama wo Aisu (TBS, 2006, ep8) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006, ep1) *Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai (NTV, 2006) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu (NTV, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Dr. Koishi no Jiken Chart (Fuji TV, 2004) *Minimoni de Bremen no Ongaku-tai (NHK, 2004) *Suzuga Kureta Oto (TBS, 2004) *Tobosha (TBS, 2004) *At Home Dad (Fuji TV, 2004, ep11) *Sky High 2 (TV Asahi, 2004, ep3) *Manhattan Love Story (TBS, 2003) *Koisuru Nichiyoubi (恋する日曜日) (TBS, 2003) *Saigo no Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2001) *Onihei Hanka Chou (鬼平犯科帳) (Fuji TV, 1995) *Ocha no Ma (NTV, 1993) *Sora to Umi wo Koete (TBS, 1989) *Tenkou Shoujo Y (TBS, 1984) *Ultraman Taro (TBS, 1973-74) Películas *The Peers (2019) *The Negotiator: Behind The Reversion of Okinawa (2018) *Megami Sama (2017) *Kono Sora no Hana (2012) *Itsukaichi Monogatari (2011) *Wasao (2011) *General Rouge no Gaisen (2009) *Life Can Be So Wonderful Sekai wa tokidoki utsukushî (2007) *Koan Keisatsu Sosakan (2007) *I Just Didn't Do It / Soredemo boku wa yattenai (2006) *Thank You (2006) *Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: The Wish (2005) *Otakus in Love (2004) *Kusa no ran (2004) *A Heart of the Sea (2003) *The Twilight Samurai (2002) *A White Ship (2002) *Stacy (2001) *Kaza-hana (2000) *Suicide Bus (1998) *Happy People (1997) *Miyazawa Kenji sono ai (1996) *Onihei's Detective Records (1995) *Goodbye for Tomorrow (1995) *Voyeurs, Inc. (1995) *A Mature Woman (1994) *Haruka, nosutarujii (1993) *The Rocking Horsemen (1992) *Fag Hag (1992) *Faraway Sunset (1992) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 4 (1991) *Chizuko's Younger Sister (1991) *Isan sozoku (1990) *Inamura Jane (1990) *Byoin e iko (1990) *Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni naritai (1989) *Watashi no kokoro wa papa no mono (1988) *Revolver (1988) *Downtown Heroes (1988) *The Strange Pair (1988) *Hachi-ko (1987) *The Drifting Classroom (1987) *Bound for the Fields, the Mountains, and the Seacoast (1986) *High Society of Meiji (1986) *Four Sisters (1985) *Taifu Club (1985) *Lonelyheart (1985) *Love Hotel (1985) *Itsuka darekaga korosareru (1984) *The Deserted City (1984) *The Little Girl Who Conquered Time (1983) *I Are You, You Am Me (1982) *The Terrible Couple (1980) *Firebird: Daybreak Chapter (1978) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' cocinar y ver la lucha libre profesional. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Omi Toshinori000.jpg Omi Toshinori001.jpg Omi Toshinori002.jpg Omi Toshinori003.jpg Omi Toshinori004.jpg Omi Toshinori005.JPG Categoría:JActor